


You Have One New Message!

by doubleknot



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Cussing, Dick Jokes, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Lacrosse, Multi, Texting, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, groupchats, they're all teenagers so i'm not gonna treat them like they're babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: [Hyunjinnie has created Lacrosse™]ORThe chatfic where the '00 liners and '01 liners of Stray Kids and NCT are all on their high school's lacrosse team





	1. Satan: I already want to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking dumb, I got the idea for this chafic while catching my little sister rewatching episodes of Teen Wolf (without me!! how could she betray me like this??). Enjoy this shit show because I have no idea what I'm doing!!

 

> [ _Hyunjinnie_ has created **Lacrosse™** ]

[ _Hyunjinnie_ has added _Jun_ , _Jen_ , _Satan_ , _Electric Shock_ , _Jisunflower_ , _Catboy_ , _Seung_ ,  _Foxface_ , and _Smol_ to  **Lacrosse™** ]

 **Hyunjinnie** : Hi everyone.

 

 **Jun** : hello

 

 **Jisunflower** : hey Jinnie!!

 

 **Catboy** : OwO What’s This? 

 

 **Jen** : That meme is old

 

 **Catboy** : Would you prefer 'UwU what's this' instead?

 

 **Satan** : I already want to leave.

 **Satan** : How do I leave?

 

 **Seung** : If hyuck gets to leave then so do I

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : No leaving

 **Hyunjinnie** : I made this for a reason you little shit

 

 **Electric Shock** : what reason would that be?

 **Electric Shock** : wait...there's more than our usual 8 here

 

 **Foxface** : uh...hello

 

 **Smol** : hi, hi! (✪‿✪)ノ

 

 **Catboy** : who r they?

 

 **Satan** : ur an idiot

 

 **Catboy** : y am I an idiot?!

 

 **Satan** : they're obviously the transfer students/new team members that Hyunjin, Renjun, and Coach Wang told us about!

 

 **Catboy** : oooooh

 **Catboy** : wait

 **Catboy** : we're getting new teammates??

 

 **Satan** : pls let me hit him just one time

 

 **Electric Shock** : no punching him unless I get the first punch

**Seung** : fuck off, that 1st punch is mine!!

 

 **Foxface** : you guys are...

 

 **Smol** : very interesting

 

 **Jun** : shut up before y'all scare away the newbies

 

 **Catboy** : y'all

 **Seung** : y'all

 **Satan** : y'all

 **Electric Shock** : y'all

 **Jisunflower** : y'all

 **Jen** : I can't believe you just said y'all

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : oh my gosh

 **Hyunjinnie** : please stop your shit so we can introduce ourselves to our new team members!

 

 **Jen** : Are we going to send in selfies with our introductions? 

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : who do u think I am?

 **Hyunjinnie** : of course we are!

 

 **Jen** : fuck yes!

 

 **Jun** : we should probably go in age order

 **Jun** : and tell our names and positions on the team

 

 **Seung** : oooh smart

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : I guess that means I'm going to be going first then

 **Hyunjinnie** : I'm Hwang Hyunjin. 1/3 of our attackmen and the team's co-caption 

 **Hyunjinne** :

**Seung** : I've seen god

 

 **Foxface** : wow hyung is stunning!!

 

 **Smol** : le gasp

 **Smol** : so handsome ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : thank you, thank you :)

 

 **Electric Shock** : stop feeding his ego

 **Electric Shock** : it's gonna make his head explode from how big it's getting

 

 **Jen** : that's not the only thing that's getting big ;)

 

 **Satan** : leave.

 **Satan** : right now.

 **Satan** : go.

 **Satan** : begone.

 

 **Catboy** :

**Smol** : so I take it that 'catboy' likes memes?

 

 **Catboy** : yes very much so

 

 **Jun** : my turn ig

 **Jun** : I'm Huang Renjun. I'm 1/3 of our midfielders and the team's captain

 **Jun** :

**Jen** : go best friend!!

 **Jen** : that's my best friend!!

 **Jen** : you better fuck it up!!

 

 **Catboy** : that song is dead

 

 **Jen** : just like your memes

 

 **Seung** : lmao

 

 **Jisunflower** : Junnie always looks so cute

 

 **Foxface** : he really does look cute

 **Foxface** : I've been blessed with a new cute captain 

 

 **Smol** : forgive me if I'm jumping to conclusions here but

 **Smol** : Renjun, are you Chinese?

 

 **Jun** : i am

 **Jun** : y do u ask?

 

 **Smol** : I'M NOT ALONE

 **Smol** : THANK GOD!! ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／

 

 **Jun** : oof

 **Jun** : another Chinese teammate??

 **Jun** : whoop whoop!!

 

 **Jen** : my turn bitches.

 **Jen** : pls prepare for you eyes to be blessed

 **Jen** : I'm Lee Jeno. Midfielder. A visual god

 **Jen** :

**Jun** : fuck it up best friend!

 

 **Electric Shock** : I hate your guts for looking so good

 

 **Foxface** : I

 **Foxface** : you're kidding me rite??

 **Foxface** : HE LOOKS LIKE A MODEL

 

 **Satan** : sadly we're not.

 **Satan** : that dumb fuckface does indeed look like an actual model.

 

 **Smol** : how can I be on a team with such beautiful people?? ╥﹏╥

 

 **Electric Shock** : believe me when I say he looks even better irl

 

 **Satan** : yeah, yeah whatever.

 **Satan** : onto more important matters, it's my turn.

 **Satan** : Tis I, Lee Donghyuck. The best attackmen on our team and in the district

 **Satan** :

**Jisunflower** : look at you hyuckie!! looking so good!!

 

 **Smol** : oh so cute!

 

 **Jen** : **_LMAO_**

 

 **Electric Shock** : I SJUT CHEOKDE

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : He did. I saw it.

 **Hyunjinnie** : He somehow made his ugly face look even uglier whenever he did

 

 **Electric Shock** : fuck off maybe??

 

 **Foxface** : i'm confused

 

 **Smol:** I am too...

 **Smol** : did I say something wrong??

 

 **Jun** : You didn't do anything wrong hun

 **Jun** : it's just funny to see someone say hyuck is cute whenever he's basically the devil

 

 **Smol** : but he doesn't seem that bad :<

 

 **Jen** : you'll see what we're talking about soon

 

 **Electric Shock** : onto me now

 **Electric Shock** : Na Jaemin. defensemen. #1 f(x) stan

 **Electric Shock** :

**Catboy** : never knew Satan could look so soft

 

 **Satan** : um...excuse you??

 

 **Catboy** : oh sorry

 **Catboy** : *Satan 2.0

 

 **Satan** : that's more like it

 

 **Jisunflower** : my turn!!

 **Jisunflower** : I'm Han Jisung. Midfielder!! Welcome to the team you guys ^.^

 **Jisunflower** :

 

 **Catboy** :

 

 **Foxface** : i feel the urge to squish your face

**Jun** : he makes us all feel like that

 

 **Seung** : but only whenever he isn't saying dumb shit

**Jen** : ^^

 

 **Smol** : you're so nice and cute!!

 **Smol** : I like you already Jisungie (◠‿◠✿)

 

 **Jisunflower** : hehe ｡^‿^｡

 

 **Electric Shock** : the softies just bonded

 

 **Catboy** : much soft. such pure.

 

 **Satan** : ...I'm going to strangle your memey ass one of these days

 

 **Seung** : no killing him until after I introduce myself to the new ones

 **Seung** : bc then that means I can help you

 **Seung** : I'm Seungmin, one of our defensemen.

 **Seung** :

**Catboy** : HEY!!

 **Catboy** : I WAS SUPPOSE TO GO BEFORE YOU. I'M OLDER THAN YOU

 

 **Seung** : lmao like anyone cares

 

 **Catboy** : I CARE

 

 **Seung** : doesn't matter. you're nobody.

 

 **Jen** : SHOTS FIRED!!

 

 **Foxface** : rest in pepperonis catboy 

 

 **Jisunflower** : He just rolled off his bed and is laying face down on the floor

 **Jisunflower** : ...do I need to help him?

 

 **Smol** : is he okay?? ( ⁰д⁰)

 

 **Jisunflower** : i don't know!!

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : hold on

 **Hyunjinnie** : I got this 

 **Hyunjinnie** : OI MATE!!

 

 **Catboy** : I'M HERE

 **Catboy** : I heard the call of my people

 

 **Jun** : omfg

 **Jun** : why r u so extra??

 

 **Electric Shock** : i have a baseball bat i haven't used since I was 13.

 **Electric Shock** : it's just dying to be used again.

 

 **Catboy** : ...

 **Catboy** : let me just introduce myself before Jaemin kills me

 **Catboy** : aye I'm Felix! our team's resident aussie. your local meme boy. i'm defensemen.

 **Catboy** :

 

 **Jisunflower** :

 

 **Foxface** : ...oh

 

 **Smol** : ...

 **Smol** : oh no

 **Smol** : oh NO

 **Smol** : OH NO HE'S HOT!! (∩╹□╹∩)

 

 **Electric Shock** : I thought the same thing the first time I ever met him

 **Electric Shock** : but he opened his mouth and ruined it

**Catboy** : why are you so mean to me?!

 **Catboy** : what've I done to deserve this bullying??

 

 **Electric Shock** : don't test me I got receipts

 **Satan** : Would you like that list of reasons in alphabetical order or chronological order?

 **Seung** : hhm this tea is piping hot...maybe i should spill it

 **Hyunjinnie** : lemme just get the screenshots

 

 **Jen** : they're all literal demons

 

 **Jisunflower** : it kinda scares me that they managed to send that all at the same time

 

 **Catboy** : pls forget that i asked

 **Catboy** : pls have mercy on me!!

 

 **Jun** : ...moving on from that shitshow

 **Jun** : @Foxface @Smol

 **Jun** : can you please introduce yourselves like how we did please?

 

 **Smol** : of course!!

 

 **Foxface** : yeah

 **Foxface** : guess that means I'm going first

 **Foxface** : I'm Yang Jeongin and your new attackmen!

 **Foxface** :

**Hyunjinnie** : wow

 

 **Foxface** : is that a bad 'wow'?

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : NO!!

 **Hyunjinnie** : I

 **Hyunjinnie** : you

 **Hyunjinnie** : just wow

 

 **Foxface** : i don't get it but okay.

 

 **Seung** : i get what he's saying

 

 **Catboy** : you totally rock that bandanna my dude

 

 **Foxface** : ha thanks ig

**Smol** : it's my turn now it seems

 **Smol** : I'm Chenle, your new goalie! I'm very happy that I'm joining this team. you all seem very close so I hope Jeongin and I can become that close with you all soon.

 **Smol** : also please ignore the complete mess that i am rn. i'm in the library studying

 **Smol** :

 

 **Catboy** :

 

 **Jisunflower** : YOUR HAIR LOOKS SO SOFT

 

 **Smol** : it is!!

 

 **Jisunflower** : It's probably not as soft as you tho (✿ヘᴥヘ)

 

 **Smol** : awe tysm jisungie!! ＠＾▽＾＠

 

 **Satan** : he's cute and sweet...I don't like it

 **Satan** : he's gonna make my teeth rot out

 

 **Electric Shock** : leave him by be hyuck.

 **Electric Shock** : he's just a lil cutie

 

 **Jen** : i didn't actually expect him to be that cute!!

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : now his username makes some sense.

 **Hyunjinnie** : he's just....soft. pure. fluffy

 **Hyunjinnie** : SMOL

 

 **Foxface** : awe chenle you aren't a mess you buttface!!

 

 **Seung** :

 

 **Hyunjinnie:** oh my

 

 **Jen** : did

 **Jen** : did Seungmin just use a meme??

 

 **Catboy:** CHENLE YOU'VE MADE IT  M8

 

 **Smol** : watchu mean?

 

 **Electric Shock** : Seungmin never uses memes unless he deems the moment/person he's using the meme on as important or special

**Smol** : oh

 **Smol** : I feel honored!! thank you minnie!! (人◕ω◕)

 

 **Seung** : you're welcome

 **Seung:** just don't ever call me minnie again

 

 **Smol** : okay!!

 

 **Electric Shock** : Renjun hasn't even said a word this whole time

 **Electric Shock** : @Jen where he at? what's he doing??

 

 **Jen** : he's sitting on the floor, staring at Chenle's pic

 **Jen** : and just crying??

 

 **Electric Shock** : I'm so

 

 **Seung** : i don't even wanna know

 

 **Satan** : why is he crying??

 

 **Smol** : DID I MAKE RENJUN GE SAD?? I'M SO SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TOO (つ﹏<。)

 

 **Jun** : HCNEL

 **Jun** : JNJSNDJE YOU PRECIOUS BABY

 **Jun** : YORUE SO PURE AND OFT OH MY GOH

 **Jun** : WE MUT PRTECT YOU

 **Jun** : YOU SMOL PRECOIUS FLUFF JNFJEJELiefuh

 

 **Smol** : thank you for thinking that ge!! but please don't cry, I don't wanna be the reason behind my new friend's tears ༶ඬ༝ඬ༶

 

 **Jen** : I'M HOLLRING

 **Jen** : RENJUN JUST THREW HIS PHONE ON THE FLOOR AND LET OUT THIS DISGUSTING AND PATHETIC WAIL

 **Jen** : HE'S MUTTERING ABOUT HOW "PRECIOUS" CHENLE

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : why is our captain like this??

 

 **Catboy** : the world may never know

 

 **Jen** : HE JUST CALLED CHENLE 'LELE'

 **Jen** : I GOTTA RECORD THIS SHIT

 

 **Satan** : send the video to me whenever ur done

 

 **Seung** : send it to me too, I need the dirt

 

 **Electric Shock** : what they said

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : ^^^

 

 **Jen** : "HE CALLED ME GE. I HAVEN'T BEEN CALLED GE IN FOREVER. BLESS HIS SOUL"

 **Jen** : "HE'S A SMOL BABY"

 **Jen** : "WHY ARE YOU TYPING EVERYTHING I'M SAYING IN THE CHAT"

 **Jen** : "ARE YOU RECORDING ME?"

 

 **Satan** : ...pls tell me jeno isn't that dumb

 

 **Electric Shock** : do you even need to ask that??

 

 **Jen** : "LEE JENO STOP THAT."

 **Jen** : "I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

 **Jen** : "LEE JENO I SWEAR TO ADBFIOEFWN"

 

 **Foxface** : what just happened??

 

 **Jun** : A spot on the team just opened up. We now needed another midfielder. That's what just happened. :)


	2. Hyunjinnie: are you a secret emo jaemin???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol: Good morning! ヾ(＾-＾)ノ
> 
> Satan: I'm awake at 6 in the morning on a Saturday...what's so good about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this in forever and I'm so sorry about that!! School, therapy, and other things has been taking up all my time but school is almost over so hopefully I'll be able to update on a more frequent basis

**[Lacrosse™] (10)**

 

 **Catboy:** brushng your teeth is the only time you ever clean your skeleton

 

 **Jisunflower** : holy shit

 

 **Catboy** : a bed is just a shelf for your body whn youre not using it

 

 **Jisunflower** : 

**Electric Shock** : it's 6 in the morning

 **Electric Shock** : it's too early to deal with your stupidity 

 

 **Jisunflower** : felix isnt being stupid!!

 

 **Electric Shock** : oh I was talking to both of you

 

 **Jisunflower** : 

  **Electric Shock** : my job here is done then

 

 **Jisunflower** : meanie :<

 

 **Seung** : y is my phne bloeing up at 6 in the morning??

 **Seung** : y aren't u gys in bed lyke the rst of us!!

 

 **Electric Shock** : dumb and dumber here don't know what sleep is

 

 **Catboy** : rude!!

 **Jisunflower** : Not true!

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE

 **Hyunjinnie** : YOU BAGS OF CRUSTY TOE NAIL CLIPPINGS

 **Hyunjinnie** : GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP

 

 **Foxface** : who pissed in your cornflakes on this fine morning?

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : S H U T I T

 

 **Satan** : someone wanna tell me why I'm awake at 6 in the morning

 **Satan** : 'm agreeing with Hyunjinnie that you're all bags of crusty toe nail clippings

 **Satan** : now stop blowing up my phone before I hunt you all down

 

 **Catboy** : why don't you just mute the chat?

 

 **Satan** : and possibly miss any tea spilling?? I think not

 

 **Smol** : Good morning! ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

 

 **Satan** : I'm awake at 6 in the morning on a Saturday...what's so good about it?

 

 **Smol** : well the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and it's actually warmer than it has been for the past two weeks! 

 **Smol** : so it's very good actually ⌒°(ᴖ◡ᴖ)°⌒

 

 **Catboy** : oh my gosh so pure

 

 **Seung** : bb he didn't actually mean for you to answer that

 

 **Smol** : oh sorry!

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU GUYS DON'T GO TO SLEEP OR STOP BLOWING UP THIS GC

 **Hyunjinnie** : I WILL GET SATAN TO HELP ME HUNT YOU DOWN

 

 **Satan** : I'll gladly do it too

 

****************

**[Lacrosse™] (10)**

 

 **Jun:** Why the hell were you all awake at 6??

 **Jen** : ^^^^

 

 **Electric Shock** : we woke up because of tweedledum and tweedledee blowing up our notification

 

 **Foxface** : well actually I was already awake anyways

 

 **Smol** : me too!

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : why??

 **Hyunjinnie** : it's saturday??

 **Hyunjinnie** : who gets up that early on a saturday??

 

 **Foxface** : I get up at 6 every morning, weekend or not

 

 **Satan** : wow it must be great to be a functional member of society

 

 **Foxface** : i'm not functional

 **Foxface** : I'm just faking it until I make it

 

 **Catboy** : FAKE IT IF YOU DON'T BELONG

 **Catboy** : FAKE IT IF YOU FEEL LIKE AN INFECTION

 

 **Seung** : jfc

 **Seung** : you've spent too much time around chan's bf

 

 **Catboy** : what makes u say that

 

 **Seung** : his emo-ness is rubbing off on you

 

 **Jisunflower** : 'M DYING

 **Jisunflower** : HAHAHA

 **Jisunflower** : HE'S RIGHT, CHANGBIN IS SUCH AN EMO 

 

 **Catboy** : no he isn't :<

 **Catboy** : he's a softie

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : yeah on the inside he's soft but on the outside he's like...

 **Hyunjinnie** :

**Electric Shock** : the fact that you have a pic of Johnnie Guilbert makes me suspect some things

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : The fact that you know who he is makes me suspect some things as well

 **Hyunjinnie** : are you a secret emo jaemin???

 

 **Electric Shock** : OH LOOK AT THE TIME

 **Electric Shock** : I'VE GOT TO GO TAKE MY PET CHAIR FOR A WALK

 

 **Jen** : chairs can't be pets??

 

 **Electric Shock** : GOT.

 **Electric Shock** : TO.

 **Electric Shock** : TAKE.

 **Electric Shock** : MY.

 **Electric Shock** : PET.

 **Electric Shock** : CHAIR.

 **Electric Shock** : FOR.

 **Electric Shock** : A.

 **Electric Shock** : WALK.

 

 **Foxface** : oh kay den

 **Foxface** : I hope 'm not the only one confused here but who's Changbin??

 

 **Seung** : he's Felix's really hot brother's boyfriend

 

 **Catboy** : please don't ever call chan hot ever again

 

 **Seung** : but he is!!

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : ^^^^

 **Jen** : ^^^^ x2

 **Jun** : what he said

 **Satan** : he's got a point

 **Jisunflower** : Channie hyung is kinda hot

 

 **Catboy** : I hate you guys

 

 **Foxface** : I also have no idea who Chan is

 

 **Smol** : don't worry I don't know who they are either Jeongin!

 

 **Foxface** : Thank god I'm not the only one

 

 **Seung** : allow me to give the people what they need!

 **Seung** :

**Foxface** : I can kinda see the emo look you guys were talking about

 

 **Smol** : wow

 **Smol** : so handsome!!  

 

 **Hyunjinnie** :

**Satan** : I almost forgot that Hyunjinnie would like to jump Changbin's bones

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : um no i wouldn't!!

 

 **Jun** : don't lie Jinnie

 

 **Jen** : you would totally jump his bones if he let you

 

 **Seung** : you can't hide the truth from us

 

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : here's a pic of Chan!!

 **Hyunjinnie** :

 

 **Seung** : 

 

 **Jen** : 

 

 **Jisunflower** : 

 

 **Jun** :

 

 **Satan** :

 

 **Smol** :

 

 **Foxface** :

 

 **Catboy** : I literally hate all of you

 

 **Electric Shock** : HOLD ON 'M LATE TO THE PARTY

 **Electric Shock** :

**Hyunjinnie** : Jaemin, don't you have a chair to be walking?

 

 **Electric Shock** : Hyunjin, don't you have a taken man to be thirsting after?

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : SHUT THE FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um boys...your gay is showing!


	3. Jen: Yeah, he can't help that he's uwu worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisunflower: chenle is gonna break renjun's uwu machine one of these day
> 
> Smol: sorry??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof it tis I, the short boy who loves Stray Kids (and NCT and way too many other groups) with all of his heart.
> 
> just a little memory refresher:  
> Hyunjinnie - Hyunjin  
> Jun - Renjun  
> Jen - Jeno  
> Satan - Donghyuck  
> ElectricShock - Jaemin  
> Jisunflower - Jisung  
> Catboy - Felix  
> Seung - Seungmin  
> Foxface - Jeongin  
> Smol - Chenle
> 
> New users/new characters:  
> LeLe - Chenle (not new obviously but it's a new user name)  
> Adamffc - Fan ChengCheng (stan nine percent + nex7!!)  
> Hamtaro- Li Quanzhe (Stan nex7!!)  
> Lingchao - Li Yingchao (stan oner!! they're debuting on the 30th!!)
> 
> Things you need to know  
> \- I probably should've mentioned this in the first chapter but this fic is set/takes place back in January of this year which would explain why they're talking about school starting back  
> \- Their lacrosse practices start in January and lacrosse season starts in late March. I'm honestly sure this isn't that factual about actual school lacrosse teams but oh well.

**[Lacrosse™](10)**

 

 **Smol:** GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS

 **Smol:** GUESS WHAT!!

 

 **Satan:** If we ignore him do you think he'll go away??

 

 **Smol** : rude!

 

 **Electric Shock:** Don't be mean to the poor boy

 

 **Smol** : hey guys

 

 **Jen:** Yeah, he can't help that he's uwu worthy

 

 **Smol** : guys!!

 

 **Jun** : ignore that precious baby and you can catch these hands

 

 **Smol** : G U Y S

 

 **Jisunflower** : Chenle!! (◑‿◐)

 **Jisunflower** : you seem so excited, what is it? I wanna know!!

 

 **Smol** : I got my schedule in the mail today (★^O^★)

 

 **Foxface** : That reminds me

 **Foxface** : I picked mine up from the school a few days ago

 

 **Catboy** : Why didn't you get yours sent to you??

 

 **Foxface** : My mom decided it would be best for me to pick it up so I could look around to see where my classes are

 

 **Smol** : ...why didn't I think of that? :<

 **Smol** : now I'm not gonna know where any of my classes are

 **Smol** : I'm gonna get lost and embarrass myself on the first day ╥﹏╥

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : awe chenle, I'm sure you won't embarrass yourself

 

 **Seung** : both of you should send us your schedules

 **Seung** : 1.) so we can see what classes we have together and 2.) so we can figure out which classes we can walk Chenle to if he wants us to

 

 **Electric Shock** : oooh smart

 

 **Seung** : I'm more than just a pretty face

 

 **Electric Shock** : of course you are

 

 **Foxface** : [has sent an image]

 

 **Smol** : [has sent an image]

 

 **Catboy** : Le we got Korean together!

 

 **Smol** : really?

 

 **Catboy** : yeppers

 

 **Smol** : YAY! ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

 

 **Satan** : only reason why you have korean together is because lix's korean is shit

 

 **Catboy** : hey! learning a new language is hard, okay?

 

 **Jisunflower** : he's come a long way since he's moved here! 

 

 **Satan** : okay good point

 

 **Jun** : chenle i'll message you here in a minute cause i think we have some classes together

 

 **Smol** : okay ge!

 

 **Jun** : fucjbkerwjkr

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : can someone make sure he isn't dead please

 

 **Seung** : already on my way to his house

 

 **Hyunjinnie** : okay good

 

 **Jisunflower** : chenle is gonna break renjun's uwu machine one of these day

 

 **Smol** : sorry??

 

****************

 

**[Crackhead Culture](4)**

 

 **Hamtaro** : Cheng you're not listening!!

 

 **Lingchao** : we literally watched him take ziting's pencil and shove it up his nose

 

 **Adamfcc** : okay... and?

 

 **Hamtaro** : What we're trying to say is that your best friend is crazy!!

 

 **LeLe** : hey!!

 **LeLe** : wow...what convo did I just bust in on?

 

 **Adamfcc** : ew i thought we got rid of you

 

 **LeLe** : rude!

 

 **Hamtaro** : ignore him, he's just mad right now

 

 **LeLe** : why is he mad?

 

 **Lingchao** : bc we're being honest and telling him how crazy Justin is

 

 **LeLe** : oooh

 **LeLe** : he is kinda...wild

 

 **Lingchao** : see even screecher here agrees with us

 

 **LeLe** : is this pick on chenle day?

 

 **Adamfcc** : every day is pick on chenle day

 

 **LeLe** : i knew there was a reason why I left china

 **LeLe** : anyways...guys i gots a problem

 

 **Hamtaro** : what is it lele?

 

 **LeLe** : well school is starting back soon and..

 

 **Lingchao** : and what?

 

 **LeLe** : and I'm really scared OTL

 

 **Hamtaro** : aw chenle

 

 **LeLe** : everything is so new here and i can barely understand anything anyone says

 **LeLe** : and i'm not gonna know a lot of people in my new school

 **LeLe** : i'm not even gonna know my way around the school!! (ノдヽ)

 

 **Adamfcc** : what about those guys on your new lacrosse team?

 **Adamfcc** : surely you've gotten to known some of them

 

 **LeLe** : they're all so close and i feel like i'm intruding

 **LeLe** : expect there is another new member besides me but he seems...shy and he doesn't speak mandarin 

 

 **Lingchao** : chenle, i can't imagine how scary it is but please know that we all believe in you 

 

 **Adamfcc** : yingchao has a point chenle, we all believe in you.

 

 **Hamtaro** : yeah le!! I am certain that you'll get to that school on your first day and make so many friends that you'll forget all about us.

 **Hamtaro** : you're such a people person that even though you're scared you never let it show. You're loud, energetic, and cute and you know how to draw people in

 **Hamtaro** : you're smart too so you've got this in the bag lele!!

 

 **Lingchao** : yeah you got this chenle!!

 

 **LeLe** : aw thank you guys. I don't know what I would do without you

 **LeLe** : you all are my best friends, I could and never will forget about any of you.

 **LeLe** : you guys are like family to me and I love you all so much!! ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡

 

 **Hamtaro** : AW I LOVE YOU TOO CHENLE ♡＾▽＾♡

 

 **Lingchao** : oof my heart

 **Lingchao** :

 

 **Adamfcc** : ew that's so sappy and cheesy

 **Adamfcc** : disgusting. the lot of you

 

 **Hamtaro** : come on Cheng Cheng, you know you love him too!!

 

 **Adamfcc** : ...

 **Adamfcc** : ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 

 **Hamtaro** : oh my god

 **Hamtaro** : I dindt think he would do it!!

 

 **Lingchao** : WHAT ETH FKCS??

 **Lingchao** : THE WORLD IS ENDING

 

 **LeLe** : I'VE RECEIVED _THE_  FAN CHENGCHENG'S LOVE

 **LeLe** : GET ON MY LEVEL

 

 **Adamfcc** : i need new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highkey might love this chat fic more than I love myself. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm going to have the new characters who showed up in this chapter be in other chapters or not, it honestly depends on what you guys want.


	4. Renjun: what's that suppose to mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung: for once i have been spared from Donghyuck's evil ways
> 
> Felix: lucky you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After waiting for 87 years, here's a new chapter!!

**...Updating...**  

**█** ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

**10%**

**███** ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

**30%**

**█████** ▒▒▒▒▒

**50%**

**███████** ▒▒▒

**100%**

**██████████**  

**Update complete!**

 

**[Group Chat](10)**

 

**Renjun** : my phone just crashed

**Renjun** : like what the fuck??

 

**Felix** : my phone froze and shook for two minutes straight

**Felix** : pls it was so funny

**Felix** : imm crying

 

**Jisung** : mt phone made this weird noise for like 30 seconds

**Jisung** : it scared the hell out of me

 

**Jeongin** : what's all the fuss about

 

**Chenle** : what in the actual fuck is the group chat name?

**Chenle** : and why the hell do none of us have our usernames anymore??

 

**Jeno** : WHAT THE HELL??

 

**Jaemin** : OH MY  FUCK

 

**Renjun** : Chenle...

 

**Jaemin** : THIS IS AMAZING

 

**Renjun** : he just...he just

**Renjun** : sweet little chenle just cussed

**Renjun** : I c'nt brloeve it

 

  **Hyunjin** : Renjun.exe has stopped working

 

**Seungmin** : ...do I even wanna know what I just came back to?

 

**Jisung** : probably not

 

**Seungmin** : that's what I thought

 

**Hyunjin** : I guess the app updated

**Hyunjin** : my beautiful groupchat name is gone ㅠ.ㅠ

 

**Felix** : I'M LIKE TT

 

**Jaemin** : shut your once ass tf up

 

**Felix** : I am....offended.

 

**Renjun** : oh wow hyunjin

**Renjun** : your one worded group chat name is gone

**Renjun** : how pitiful

 

**Hyunjin** : dial back on the sarcasm a bit junnie

 

**Renjun** : shut it jinnie

 

**Seungmin** : I hate to break up what ever weird form of foreplay this is for you guys but

**Seungmin** : can we please change our usernames and the chat name

 

**Chenle** : YES PLEASE

**Chenle** : This is hurting my eyes just looking at it

 

**Jisung** : permission to change everyone's username?

 

**Hyunjin** : I'm the only one who can change others usernames

 

**Jeongin** : you are?

 

**Hyunjin** : yep

 

**Jeongin** : why?

 

**Felix** : ^^^

 

**Jeno** : what he said

 

**Hyunjin** : because I don't trust any of you dumbasses, excluding Chenle and Jeongin of course, to have admin rights

 

**Seungmin** : it's probably for the best

 

**Jisung** : excuse you, i'm perfectly responsible enough to have admin rights

 

**Hyunjin** : No

 

**Renjun** : Definitely not

 

**Jaemin** : yeah...no

 

**Jeno** : you really aren't

 

**Chenle** : um...

 

**Jeongin** : i cannot confirm nor deny such things

 

**Seungmin** : hell no

 

**Jisung** : kajnjdkn

**Jisung** : Felix?

 

**Felix** : ....I have no comment

 

**Jisung** : it really be your own best friend

 

**Jaemin** : wait

**Jaemin** : something isn't right here

 

**Renjun** : hold on...

**Renjun** : where's Donghyuck??

 

**Seungmin** : yeah where is he?

**Seungmin** : he usually jumps right on whenever he sees someone being dragged

 

**Jeno** : he only does that so he can drag the person as well

 

**Seungmin** : well you're not wrong but still...

 

**Hyunjin** : lets be real here

**Hyunjin** : hyuck would drag someone to hell with one hand while holding a capri sun in the other

 

**Jaemin** : yep that sounds about right

 

**Jeongin** : it says he's online 

**Jeongin** : and that he's read my messags

 

**Chenle** : mine too

 

**Jeno** : same here

 

**Renjun** : maybe he's busy and doesn't have time to actually message something to the chat.

 

**Seungmin** : hhm maybe

 

**Jisung** : for once i have been spared from Donghyuck's evil ways

 

**Felix** : lucky you

 

**Seungmin** :....

 

**Jaemin** : 

 

**Renjun** : what's that suppose to mean

 

**Felix** : nothing

**Felix:** anyways Eric just got here so I got to go

**Felix** : bye guys!!

 

**Jisung** : wait wait

**Jisung** : tell Eric that I said hi!!

 

**Jeongin** : pretty sure he isn't gonna tell him you said hi

 

**Jisung** : i know

 

**Chenle** : i hate to change the subject but can someone please change the chat name and our users

 

**Hyunjin** : on it!

 

[ _ **Hyunjin** has changed the chat name to **"TRASHY TWAT WAFFLES"**_ ]

 

**Renjun** : HYUNJIN

**Renjun** : I HATE YOU SO MUCH

 

**Jisung** : I feel like I'm missing out on something here

**Jeno** : same

 

**Jaemin** : obviously we are all missing out on something here

 

**Chenle** : i, for one, would like to figure out what the name means

 

**Hyunjin** : well...

 

**Renjun** : say one more word and once school starts back I will have coach make you run suicides at practice for a month straight

 

**Hyunjin** : i suddenly do not have anything to tell anyone about the chat name

 

**Seungmin** : pfft

 

**Jeongin** : remind me to never mess with renjun

 

_[ **Hyunjin** has changed their name to **Jinnie** ]_

_[ **Hyunjin** has changed **Felix's** name to **Pixie Lixie** ]_

_[ **Jinnie** has changed **Renjun's** name to **Junnie** ]_

 

**Junnie** : cute

**Junnie** : i'll still have coach make you do suicide runs if you say anything though

 

**Jinnie** : eh it was worth a shot

 

_[ **Jinnie** has changed **Jaemin's** name to **Nana** ]_

 

**Nana** : how orignal

 

**Jinnie** : SH UT YOUR FUCK

 

_[ **Jinnie** has changed **Chenle's** name to **Lele** ]_

 

**Lele** : god this is so much better

**Lele** : thank you hyunjin!! (＾▽＾)

 

**Jinnie** : you're welcome lele!!

 

_[ **Jinnie** has changed **Jisung's** name to **Jello Shots** ]_

 

**Jello Shots** : I will come through this phone Hyunjin

**Jello Shots** : I swear to god I will

 

**Jinnie** : okay okay jeez

 

_[ **Jinnie** has changed **Jello Shot's** name to **J.one** ]_

 

**J.one** : ....

**J.one** : i'll take what I can get I guess

 

_[ **Jinnie** has changed **Jeongin's** name to **Desert fox** ]_

 

**Desert fox** : thanks

**Desert fox** : I guess

 

_[ **Jinnie** has changed **Donghyuck's** name to **Firetruck** ]_

 

**Jeno** : oh my god

 

**Jaemin** : he's gonna kill you once he sees it

 

**Jinnie** : oh i know he is

 

**J.one** : Jinnie you're brilliant

**J.one** : nothing but respect for my president

 

**Jinnie** : sjknjke

**Jinnie** : SHUT UP

 

**Lele** : Do Jeongin and I even wanna know what that name means

**Desert fox** : ^^^

 

**Junnie** : I'll explain later

**Junnie** : hopefully after donghyuck kills jinnie for that username

 

**Jinnie** : What have I done to deserve this?

 

**Junnie** : you exist

 

**Jinnie** : BITCH

 

[ **Jinnie** has changed **Jeno's** name to **Oh No** ]

 

**Oh No** : i deserve this

**Oh No** : this is fine

_[ **Jinnie** has changed **Seungmin's** name to **Minnie** ]_

 

**Minnie** : change it right this fucking instant

 

**Jinnie** : but you're matching with me and renjun :<

 

**Minnie** : which is exactly why i want you to change it

 

**Jinnie** : rude

 

_[ **Jinnie** has changed **Minnie's** name to **Dandy boy** ]_

**Dandy boy:** that's more like it

**Dandy boy** : now if you'll excuse me

**Dandy boy** : i've got things to do

**Dandy boy** : places to be

**Dandy boy** : and all that shit

 

**──────**

 

[private chat with **firetruck** ]

[ _3:46 PM_ ]

 

**Dandy boy** : Donghyuck

**Dandy boy** : Hyuck

**Dandy boy** : Haechan

**Dandy Boy** : Lee Donghyuck, I see you reading these messages

**Dandy Boy** : BITCH STOP LEAVING ME ON READ

 

**Firetruck** : what do you want?

 

**Dandy Boy** : why weren't you talking in the chat

**Dandy Boy** : you're usually the person who replies the fastest to someone being dragged

 

**Firetruck** : I'm busy.

**Firetruck** : I don't have time to be messaging the chat.

 

**Dandy boy** : but you have time to be messaging me?

 

**Firetruck** : ...

 

**Dandy boy:** that's what I thought

**Dandy boy** : what happened??

 

**Firetruck** : it's dumb shit

**Firetruck** : nothing to worry about

 

**Dandy boy** : it's obviously something to worry about if its got you acting this way

**Dandy boy** : you know you can always talk to me right hyuck?

 

**Firetruck** : yeah...

 

**Dandy boy** : even if it's something that you think is dumb

 

**Firetruck** : okay

 

**Dandy boy** : so do you wanna talk about it?

 

**Firetruck** : kinda

 

**Dandy boy** : Do you wanna meet up?

 

**Firetruck** : same place as usual?

 

**Dandy boy** : of course

 

**Firetruck** : then yeah

 

**Dandy boy** : see you in ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter. I just know I'm so glad to have gotten rid of those usernames.


	5. Secret Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait a minute, you like Felix? As in...you want to be his boyfriend type of feelings," He manages to blurt out after a few seconds of sputtering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a filler but I hope you all enjoy it anyways.

Donghyuck was already there, waiting for him in a booth at the back of the diner, whenever Seungmin walks in. The family-owned diner seemed pretty empty with the exception of himself, Donghyuck, and a couple with their kid. He earns a smile from the older teen as he sat down across from him in the booth, the worn out red leather of the booth seat crackling underneath his weight. "I went ahead and ordered for both of us," The brunet states, gesturing towards the iced tea that was by his own drink. "I hope you haven't been waiting for long," Seungmin utters before he takes a long sip of his tea, straw pursed between his lips.

The older gives a shake of his head, resting his chin in his palm as he did so. "No, I got here about four or five minutes ago. I was actually out walking about whenever you messaged me," he states and Seungmin can't stop himself from raised a dark brow in question. Donghyuck had sworn up and down earlier that he had been busy so for him to have actually been doing nothing, like Seungmin had suspected, only made the teen worried about him. It was obvious that the other boy was trying his hardest to keep up a front and act like his normally energetic, mood-lifting self but Seungmin could see right through his best friend's facade. There was no playful gleam in the teen's eyes and his smile seemed too forced and fake, there was definitely something wrong with Donghyuck and Seungmin wanted to know what it was so he could help him out in any way possible.

The brunet didn't have any time to point this out though because their waiter brings their food out and Donghyuck busies himself with shoveling as much food as he could in his mouth. Seungmin figures he does it so he doesn't have to talk much but he doesn't comment on that either instead, the teen opts for busying himself with eating his food as well. He attempts to make small talk while they eat but the other teen's answers and replies are too short and dull for any of it to seem like Donghyuck was, in fact, the one speaking to him. Any time the conversation seems to be about any of their friends the older changes the subject as fast as he can and honestly, it was giving Seungmin whiplash from how fast the topic had changed so many times.

After almost forty minutes of it, Seungmin finally gives in to his own curiosity. "Hyuck, will you please tell me what's going on with you," He asks, setting down his chopsticks as Donghyuck looked up from his food with wide eyes. "There's nothing going on with me. I'm fine, there's nothing wrong," the older argued and Seungmin just scoffed with a shake of his head. "You haven't been acting like yourself, you've barely even spoken to me, and you've been avoiding the topic of our friends all evening," He states. He can only watch as Donghyuck slumps back in the booth's seat, the leather crinkling with the movement, and heaves a loud sigh.

"Did something happen between you and one of them," He questions after a long minute of silence to which Donghyuck nods instead of saying anything. It's not much progress in figuring out what was bothering his best friend but it was something so Seungmin decided to roll with it. "Was it any of the new kids," He adds, hoping to some higher power that it wasn't because Chenle and Jeongin seemed too sweet to try to start drama. Donghyuck shakes his head as he pushes himself up into a straight sitting position once again, propping his chin in the palm of his hand after he rests his elbow atop the table. "Felix and I supposed to hang out today," He states and this time Seungmin does the nodding, not wanting to interrupt the older as he spoke, "but he messaged me this morning and told me that he was sorry but he wasn't going to be able to hang out with because his parents told him at the last minute that they were going to have his dad's boss and wife over for dinner tonight."

Slowly, but surely, Seungmin starts to piece together the problem but he doesn't say anything as Donghyuck continues to talk. "I told him it was okay and honestly it was...until I heard from Hyunjoon that Eric had just gotten back home from L.A. last night and that he and Felix were going to hang out today," Donghyuck trails off after that as tears well up in his eyes. Neither of them even think about uttering a word for a while; they just sit in silence as Seungmin watches Donghyuck as he lazily runs his fingers across the table top, drawing random invisible patterns and shapes.

"I would've been able to handle the fact that he just simply didn't want to hang out with me. I mean that would've hurt me but that wouldn't have hurt me as bad as the person I have feelings for lying to me just so he could hang out with someone else," Donghyuck states as he finally looks over at the other boy once again. Seungmin's eyes widen in shock and he has to hold back a gasp that looms in the back of his throat. "Wait a minute, you like Felix? As in...you want to be his boyfriend type of feelings," He manages to blurt out after a few seconds of sputtering. The older snorts at his friend's struggle to speak as he nods. "Yeah, I thought everyone knew though. I mean I haven't exactly been that subtle about it," He counters and Seungmin falls silent as he starts to mull over this new information.

The longer he thought about it, the more sense it made. Donghyuck had seemed a lot closer with Felix right before their summer break started; He had been more willing to sit in the library or go over to one of their houses and do study groups if Felix was going to be there. Instead of cuddling up to Seungmin on their traditional movie nights like he always did Donghyuck would always try to sit with Felix and Jisung, snuggling up as close as he could with Felix and sometimes even sitting in the slightly younger teen's lap. It had been right there under Seungmin's nose the whole time from the way Donghyuck's eyes would light up whenever Felix was around from the slight blush that would spread across the apples of his cheeks whenever Felix would compliment him, hug him tightly or smile at him from the way Donghyuck would hang off the other...it had always been there in one way or another. Seungmin had just always been focused on Donghyuck himself to even notice the way his best friend had started acting around their friend.

"Huh, I guess I didn't ever really pay attention to all the obvious signs," Seungmin says as he meets Donghyuck's eyes. "Uh huh, just like how you don't ever pay attention in any of your classes," The older teases with a small laugh and all Seungmin can manage to do is smile. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," He mumbles as their waiter comes back to their table. "Is there anything I can get you guys? More drinks? Maybe some to-go boxes," He asks and Seungmin instantly nods before Donghyuck can even open his mouth. "Some to-go boxes will be fine," He states causing their waiter to no before he walked off to go get them what they needed.

Donghyuck quirks a brow at his friend in question causing Seungmin to sigh. "I hate to rush us and to cut this short but I've got some last minute school shopping I need to do before Monday," He states which isn't a lie but he feels like he just needs to be by himself now that he's learned about his best friend's crush on Felix. "Oh, that's okay Minnie. We can always hang out tomorrow," Donghyuck reassures him as two to-go boxes and styrofoam cups get set on their table. "Of course we can," He agrees as he quickly grabs one of the boxes and puts his food in it. They part ways after Seungmin pays for the meal, Donghyuck argues with him about it for two minutes straight until Seungmin insists that he should pay for it since it had been his idea to meet up there, and after Donghyuck gives him a quick hug.

Seungmin stands in the parking lot for a few seconds as he watched the brunet quickly make his way down the street to get back to his house before he pulls his phone out. He scrolls through his contacts until he finds who he's looking before and presses the call button. The call is answered after the second ring and Seungmin couldn't be any more grateful for them always having their ringtone volume turned on. "Hey, Seung," A familiar voice drones through the phone and he can hear another familiar voice in the background shout his name. "Hey guys," He greets, sniffling afterward as tears prick at the back of his eyes, "Can you please pick me up? I ju-just really need someone to talk to right now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh...so like please don't kill me for any of this??

**Author's Note:**

> This....is a mess.  
> (p.s. sorry if this seems similar to any other chatfics and that everyone is prob so ooc. :< )


End file.
